ThisisacompetingrenewaloftheColoradoSpecializedCenterofResearchExcellence(CO-SCORE)onSex Differences,whichhasathematicfocusonBioenergeticandMetabolicConsequencesoftheLossofGonadal Function.TheoverarchingscientificgoaloftheCO-SCOREistoadvanceknowledgeoftheimpactof gonadalagingontheregulationofbioenergetics,abdominaladiposity,metabolism,anddiseaseriskby conductingmechanisticallydrivenresearchacrossthebasic-to-clinicaltranslationalspectrum.The overarchingeducationalgoalistoengagenewinvestigatorsinresearchalignedwiththethematicfocusof theCO-SCORE.TheLeadershipAdministrativeCore(LAC)willprovidetheinfrastructuretoallowscientific andeducationalgoalstobeaccomplishedinthemosteffectivemanner.TheLACobjectivesare:1)provide scientificleadershipforatranslationalandtransdisciplinaryresearchprogramfocusedontheconsequencesof thelossofgonadalfunction;?2)criticallyevaluatetheprogressandproductivityoftheCO-SCOREResearch Projectsand,ifnecessary,makedecisionsaboutthereallocationofresources;?3)fostercollaborationamong theCO-SCOREResearchProjects,PilotProjects,SCOREScholars,faculty,andsupportpersonnel,4) promotethegenerationofnewtranslationalresearchopportunitiesrelatedtothethematicfocusoftheCO- SCOREthroughtheCareerEnhancementCoreawards;?5)integrateactivitiesoftheCO-SCOREwithclosely alignedCentersandProgramsattheUniversityofColoradoAnschutzMedicalCampus,includingtheCenter onAging,theCenterforWomen?sHealthResearch,theColoradoClinicalandTranslationalSciencesInstitute, theNutritionandObesityResearchCenter,theBuildingInterdisciplinaryResearchCareersinWomen?sHealth Program,theWomen'sReproductiveHealthResearchProgram,andmultipleT32grants;?6)expandinterestin thethematicfocusoftheCO-SCOREwithintheUniversitycommunityandnationallythroughitsinfluential AdvisoryBoardmembers;?7)providestatistical,datamanagementandformalevaluation(quantitativeand qualitative)supportfortheCO-SCOREResearchProjectsandPilotProjects;?and8)provideadministrative supportforfinancialoversight,regulatoryoversight,andschedulingandgeneralmanagementofallCO- SCOREactivities.BecausethemembersoftheExecutiveCommitteeandtheInternalAdvisorshold leadershippositionsonimportantcommittees,boards,centersandtraininggrants,theywillfacilitatethe expansionofresearchrelatedtotheCO-SCOREandelevateitsscientificinfluencelocallyandnationally.An innovativeaspectoftheLACistheplantodevelopanewinstrument,theSexasaBiologicalVariable(SABV) ResearchOrientationRubric,tosupportanobjectiveassessmentofwhetherSABVconsiderationsareevident inCO-SCOREresearchquestions,specificaims,researchdesigns,samplingframes,andanalysisplans.